


Желаете повторить?

by essilt, fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 6 левел, спецквест [8]
Category: Exosquad, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: попытка внедрения технологий столетней давности.





	

«Это старые разработки», — говорит профессор Алджернон.

«Программа "Егерь" была закрыта сто лет назад», — безапелляционно отрезает адмирал Уинфилд.

— Я хочу попробовать, — заявляет Нара Бернс.

Слишком громоздкие, слишком неповоротливые для космоса, слишком дорогие, слишком трудо- и материалозатратные — сто лет назад нашлась тысяча и одна причина, чтобы не возрождать программу «Егерь» после уничтожения Разлома, а вместе с ним — последних мехов. Для проворных небольших экзолетов хватало одного пилота, дрифт был не нужен. Проект лег в архив.

Его раскопали в попытках найти оружие, способное противостоять поглотителям планет, Угрозе из-за Хаоса, — и едва не засунули подальше на полки снова. Гигантские маломаневренные мехи — не то, на что стоит делать ставку; но Нара вгрызается в идею дрифта, как в последний шанс человечества.

— Только представь, ДжейТи, — твердит она, и в глазах плещется зеленое пламя, — управление целым флотом ничтожно малыми силами!

Майор Марш морщится. Ему не до научных экспериментов, когда солнечная система потеряла уже три планеты.

Нару несет, она уже представляет возможность стыковки человеческого мозга с кораблем поглотителей планет, в ее живом воображении щелкают кнопки и тумблеры, происходит перенастройка систем, Хаос возвращается в тень Плутона…

Может, в этом и есть зерно светлой идеи, но Марш не готов его прорастить ни в своей голове, ни в головах командования.

— Нара, — строго прерывает он, — у меня нет ни лишних людей, ни лишних машин для эксперимента.

— Есть, — упирается она. — Я. И Марсела. И наш старый штурмовик, его все равно никто не пилотирует. Там всего-то нужна пара надстроек. По имеющимся чертежам их любой курсант выполнит.

Марш пристально смотрит на нее и смеется.

— У тебя странные представления о лишних, — выдавливает он наконец. — Ни одна живая душа в Солнечной системе не позволит тебе вывести из строя единственного адекватного неосапа.

Словечко так и не вышло из обихода.

— Если мы с Марселой не сможем дрифтовать, значит, никто не сможет дрифтовать, — Нара поджимает губы. — Мы же работали на одной частоте в киберсвязи, забыл?

— Нара, вы были не в дрифте. Каждый из вас управлял своей частью экзолета, никто не сидел у другого в голове. И какие бы отчеты, — Марш тычет пальцем в папку с грифом: «Совершенно секретно», — ни состряпали про дрифт с кайдзю ученые-фрики, я не поручусь, что мозг человека способен выдержать контакт с мозгом неосапа.

— А я не человек, — огрызается Нара.

Ее мутация считается необратимой, но контролируемой: ежемесячные инъекции сдерживают новые изменения в ДНК, но не отменяют случившихся. «Если бы вы пришли раньше, лейтенант», — вздохнул профессор Алджернон после осмотра год назад; но раньше была война. Теперь, впрочем, тоже, но Наре совсем не хочется превратиться в растение, как другие жертвы Кетцера: сперва зеленая пигментация кожи, потом корообразные наросты, потом некроз головного мозга. Может, они еще бродят в тропических лесах на Терре — лишенные речи, с остекленевшими глазами и сочащейся изо рта слюной.

Это признание ценою в жизнь, и Марш пасует.

***

— Дался ей этот дрифт, — ворчит он поздним вечером в своем отсеке.

— Нара хочет поковыряться у Марселы в башке, — Коллин зевает, стягивает майку и валится на постель. Она четверть часа как вернулась с разведвылета и едва нашла силы перекусить. — Что тут непонятного? Я б в твоей тоже поковырялась.

***

Марсела не говорит ни да, ни нет, с непроницаемым лицом взвешивает за и против, внимательно изучает отчеты столетней давности. Если он сочтет идею неразумной, то откажется, как пить дать: представители neo sapiens не руководствуются эмоциями, а с нынешними прорывами в генной инженерии проект «Егерь» — каменный век.

— Ты говорил, что многие из ваших дозрели вступить с нами в полноценный военный союз. — Марш пытается на подпорках и костылях выстроить шаткое обоснование. — Это их шанс, потому что у нас будет возможность держать все под контролем, если вдруг…

На лбу Марселы вздуваются мышцы вокруг клейма. Когда-то терраны их всех метили, как скот, чтобы различать, да и в остальном уподобляли скоту.

А потом скот вырвался из загона, и у них было две войны.

Марш мысленно кроет себя отборным матом.

— Не быть тебе политиком, ДжейТи, — мягко говорит Марсела.

***

Испытания совпадают с очередной дозой сыворотки, она вспоминает слишком поздно, но отменять ничего не собирается, только закидывается жаропонижающими и терпит изматывающую ломоту в суставах. Тело будто скрепили шарнирами, каждая детальхрустит при малейшем движении, пока где-то глубоко внутри молекулы лекарства цементируют ДНК. Профессор Алджернон обещал, что через какое-то время организм адаптируется, но пока что ее раз за разом выворачивает желчью до кровоизлияния в глазу.

Датчики медиков фиксируют только повышенный пульс, и Нара ссылается на бессонницу от волнения, и клянется, что возьмет себя в руки до старта, и отвергает успокоительные: нельзя, чтобы замедлилась реакция.

Марсела точен как атомные часы и все такой же тяжеловес и гигант, каким казался младшему лейтенанту Наре Бернс. В звании и мышечной массе она с тех пор подтянулась, а в остальном осталась там же, где и всегда, и проведенный порознь год с обидами, слезами в подушку и клятвами выметается прочь с первого же взгляда. Она смотрит на уродливую шишковатую голову, безбровое лицо с коротким, будто стесанным носом и массивным подбородком и чувствует себя такой же юной дурой, которая готова была отдаться Марселе хоть на заднем сиденье штурмовика. Очень счастливой юной дурой. Нара вообще не уверена, что когда-нибудь была так счастлива. Даже когда родители и Джейми были живы.

Она может себе это позволить — в конце концов, ей всего двадцать три, и командует экзовзводом она только потому, что до войны умудрилась экстерном пройти курсы в академии. Командир из нее, по чести, средненький, но высокое начальство любит старательных.

— Здравствуй, Нара, — рокочет Марсела, и она разбирает на ноты звучание каждой буквы в своем имени, стараясь зацепиться за особенную, принадлежащую только ей.

— Привет, — она в одно слово опустошает легкие и крепко жмет четырехпалую лапищу. Жаропонижающее, похоже, больше не действует, потому что в гортани становится горячо и сухо, и Нара безотчетно оттягивает воротник.

Багровые глаза сканируют ее с головы до ног и обратно, но Марсела ничего не говорит.

В их штурмовике новые только панели настроек, и Нара гладит подлокотники кончиками пальцев. Широченные плечи Марселы впереди и чуть внизу, он переоборудовал свое место, чтобы не закрывать обзор второму пилоту, сразу же после того, как их поставили в связку… Ничего не изменилось.

За спиной шуршат электроды, закрепляются в гнездах клеммного блока. Это старым технологиям нужны были шлемы, нынешним хватает вживленного нейрочипа. Нара ощущает пощипывание и холодок под затылком, а следом — волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Подключение к экзолету каждый раз напоминает удар слабеньким током.

— Нейроинтерфейс активирован. Начинаю подготовку к синхронизации, — докладывает металлизированный женский голос в наушнике, и Нара откидывается на спинку сиденья, прикрывает глаза и пытается расслабиться.

— Приступаю к нейросинхронизации, — продолжает докладывать голос. — Синхронизация десять процентов.

Они с Джейми вечно в пыли: красноватая пыль пропеченной, растрескавшейся венерианской почвы — такая же часть жизни рожденных на красной планете, как гряды багряных гор, извилистым обручем обнимающих горизонт, как плантации пожухлой высокой кукурузы, как бесконечные дни; пыль облепляет людей, похожая на загар, на ней даже можно рисовать пальцами…

— Синхронизация сорок процентов, — отсчитывает голос.

В первый и последний раз она надевает платье на выпускной в академии — маму не переубедить. Шелковое кремовое, в пол, необыкновенно гладкое. Венерианская пыль оскверняет его прекрасный крой и цвет еще до конца вечеринки, когда Нару, не слишком трезвую и не слишком сопротивляющуюся, заваливает на землю такой же не слишком трезвый сокурсник, приговаривая: «Брось ты, Бернс, не ломайся, как целка, расслабься», — и она просто лежит под ним, ощущая в себе торопливые толчки, и ничего особенного не чувствует.

Его убивают в первом же вылете, и Нара даже плачет пару дней.

Дрифт держится на воспоминаниях, так написано в отчетах. Якобы они стимулируют нейросигналы лучше сиюминутных ощущений. Это не то воспоминание, которое Наре хочется разделить, но дрифт не выбирает.

— Синхронизация завершена.

Сухой венерианский ветер несет красноватый песок, заметает отпечатки ног; Марсела еще не покинул атмосферу планеты, а она уже избавилась даже от следов его присутствия.

— Нара, — говорит Марш, — пошевели правой рукой.

Она выполняет. Завороженно смотрит, как Марсела повторяет ее движение, даже разное число пальцев не помеха.

— Правое полушарие откалибровано, — констатирует металлизированный голос.

— Марсела, левой.

Теперь ее очередь повторить.

— Левое полушарие откалибровано.

— Идеально, — шепчет Коллин достаточно близко к динамику, чтобы Нара могла это услышать. — Ты только посмотри, какой синхрон!

— Впечатляет, — скупо соглашается Марш.

— Спасибо, ДжейТи, — хмыкает Марсела — и Нара хмыкает вместе с ним.

Они выполняют еще несколько простых операций, стреляют холостыми по виртуальным целям, отрабатывают взлет и посадку, затем задачи усложняются до почти акробатических трюков…

— Ну как тебе в дрифте? — вслух спрашивает Нара, ей непривычно, что слова достаточно подумать. Это легче, чем она представляла, — может, потому что Марсела в дрифте спокоен, и пуст, и загадочен, как бездна. Легче и больнее. Она надеялась, что Марсела возьмет в дрифт что-то, предназначенное для нее одной, но надежда как никогда смертна.

Это невыносимо.

После инъекции прошло уже часов шесть, концентрация сыворотки достигла пика. Она зря вспоминает об этом. Ее снова трясет, изнуряющая ломота возвращается в суставы, в мышцы, сердце работает с удвоенной скоростью, температура повышается, нечем дышать. Нара хватает губами воздух, начинает всхлипывать и теряет контроль. Ее боль сотрясает дрифт, цепляет чужие воспоминания на крючок, и в Марселе наконец-то просыпается что-то человеческое.

Ледяные пыльные бури на Марсе ужасны, но клейменую рабочую силу никто не отзывает в загон. Если каждый раз останавливаться, планета никогда не будет пригодна для жизни. Наверху порыв ветра швыряет экзобульдозер на подточенную кирками и бурами вершину скалы. Машина и каменная глыба на бешеной скорости летят вниз, сминая технику и рабочих, стесывая ковши и черепа, дробят крановые опоры и позвоночники, оставляя за собой мешанину из кремнезема и ошметков плоти. Когда буря закончится, neo sapiens предстоит выскребать из гусениц оставшихся в работе машин себе подобных, собирать из обрывков мышц и осколков костей тела и отправлять на утилизацию.

Они с Фэйтоном переглядываются. Они еще братья. Марсианская почва повсюду удобрена их биологическим видом, пресытилась им. Так больше не может продолжаться.

Следующей ночью они с дюжиной смельчаков вышибают двери в бараках и кирками пробивают себе ход к спасению. Это легче, чем со скалами: терранские головы и защитные шлемы на них мягкие, как масло, шипы пробивают их от макушки до подбородка почти без замаха, рукояти быстро становятся скользкими.

Чужая кровь на руках одуряюще пахнет свободой.

Где-то далеко ДжейТи орет в микрофон: «Что у вас там, блядь, происходит?!» — пока в нестабильном дрифте ассоциативный ряд не подчиняется чужим окрикам.

Три года в одном экзолете с Марселой приучили Нару к разделению на чужих и своих. Своих она любит, чужих — ненавидит, но когда разряжает бластер в Фэйтона, эта ненависть предельно персонифицирована. Нара стреляет, даже когда единственное, что еще остается целым — изъеденная перезревшими гнойниками голова, — превращается в такое же месиво, каким стало тело, изуродованное аутомутационным синдромом. И когда это месиво, местами оплавленное лазером, оседает на пол, Наре хочется сунуть в него руки, чтобы доцарапаться до сердца, если оно хоть когда-то было у Фэйтона. За родителей и за Джейми. Но из-под чудом уцелевшей надбровной дуги на нее таращится безразличный ко всему, угасающий глаз, и месть уже ничего не решает.

Дрифт выпотрошил, выскоблил ее, как рыбину. Нара еще трепыхается, закатывая глаза, не понимает, что все уже закончилось и что ее крепко держат чьи-то руки.

Ее любовь так же предельно персонифицирована, как и ненависть.

— Я здесь, — повторяет Марсела ей на ухо. — Я с тобой. Успокойся.

— Обрыв связи. Запуск прерван, — констатирует металлизированный голос. — Желаете повторить? Желаете повторить?


End file.
